


my world, your world

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bullying, Gen, hints of nerd!dean, hints of punk!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it was fun while it lasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my world, your world

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #68: What?

Dean felt the soft smack of balled paper hitting the back of his head, _again,_ and gritted his teeth against the urge to flip the table. He hunched further over his Environmental Sciences textbook, wishing now more than ever that he'd switched out of that class when he had the chance. Sammy was right: sometimes he was just too damn lazy for his own good.

He heard snickering and then shuffling, followed by the very distinct  _vrrrrrp_ of notebook paper being ripped from its spiral. After a few moments, another rumpled ball hit him, this time bouncing off his shoulder and landing on the table in front of him. Dean envisioned picking it up, walking very calmly over to where Castiel and his stoner friends were sitting, and forcefully shoving it down Castiel's stupid fucking throat.

He managed to last another fifteen minutes, plus seven more wads of paper. Finally, after the last one glanced off his arm and flipped over onto the book in front of him, Dean whipped around with a glare full of vitriol. He caught a pair of wide, very obviously surprised blue eyes, and made himself hold that gaze instead of letting his own wander up to the metal glinting in Castiel's brow.

“What?” he hissed, ever mindful of the fact that this was a _library,_ for Christ's sake. “What the fuck do you want, Cas?”

The rest of Castiel's friends outright guffawed at that, abandoning the pretense of inside voices completely. Dean stood there and fumed, confused, before he realized he'd used the nickname he'd given Castiel instead of the other boy's full name. Face burning with embarrassment, he gathered up his bag and his book and left in a hurry, willing Cas to stay behind, where he belonged. Unfortunately, very little in the universe was able to be manipulated to Dean's will.

“Dean!” a voice called out, deep and pleading. “Hey, Dean! Wait up!”

Dean knew he shouldn't, but he did anyway. Footsteps slapped against the sidewalk and then a pair black boots stepped up beside his own scuffed sneakers.

“Dean,” Cas said, “I'm sorry–”

“I don't think I can do this anymore,” Dean interrupted. He looked up, saw the stricken look on Cas' face, and wanted to laugh. But he wasn't that cruel. “Cas, you need to stop talking to me. It's not like we're really friends anyway.”

“What do you mean? Of course we are!” Castiel exclaimed, but Dean was already backing away.

“Obviously their friendship is worth more than mine, so you might as well go back to it. Stick with what you know.”

He turned around and walked, ignoring the broken little  _Dean_ that dropped from Cas' lips.

 


End file.
